Mega Man 10
Mega Man 10, known as in Japan, is an upcoming game from the original Mega Man series. Like its predecessor, Mega Man 9, it will be a downloadable title and is based on the look and feel of the early NES titles. It was confirmed by Nintendo Power in December 9, 2009 and is scheduled to be released in March 2010 for the WiiWare service, as well as Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network. Protodude's Rockman Corner Retrieved on (December 16, 2009) Story In the year 20XX, an outbreak of a robotic-virus known as the runs rampart across the globe. Roll becomes infected with the virus, and Mega Man is forced to go to Dr. Wily for a cure, believing him to be responsible. However, amidst all the chaos, eight new Robot Masters surface, each holding a key to the cure... Release Dates Wii (WiiWare) *March 1, 2010 Playstation 3 (PlayStation Network) *March 11, 2010 Xbox 360 (Xbox Live Arcade) *March 31, 2010 New Features Beginning the game, Mega Man 10 will have something similar to the Mega Man X games. Players will be able to start off with one of multiple characters, each with their own unique attributes which could potentially add replay value. Playable characters include: *Mega Man *Proto Man *Bass (currently rumored as DLC)GoNintendo (Retrieved on December 10, 2009) Another feature is "Mega Man Challenges", which is a "mode that will allow players to practice-up on their skills and prepare for the hair-raising adventure ahead of them."Mega Man 10 Official Site (English) under the Overview tab (Retrieved on December 30, 2009) Bosses Though Sheep Man and Commando Man had been revealed beforehand, the remaining Robot Masters were officially revealed in Corocoro Comic on January 13, 2010. List of Robot Masters: *Blade Man *Chill Man *Commando Man *Nitro Man *Pump Man *Sheep Man *Solar Man *Strike Man Levels Currently, the only levels to have been officially named are Old Castle, Highway, Iceberg, and Stadium. These can be found on the official site, under Overview. Gallery MM10Intro01.jpg MM10Robotenza.gif MM10Intro02.jpg MM10Intro03.jpg MM10CyberStage.jpg MM10DesertStage.jpg MM10MiniBoss.jpg MM10LavaStage.jpg MM10Stage.png MegaMan10Screen1.jpg MegaMan10Screen2.jpg MegaMan10Screen3.jpg Image:Megaman_10.PNG|A Screenshot from the Mega Man 10 stage select screen. Image:Mm10scan.jpg|A scan of the Coro Coro article revealing the MM10 Robot Masters. Image:Mm10scan2.jpg|Another scan of the Coro Coro article. b1_img_01_l.gif B1_img_02_l.gif b2_img_01_l.gif B2_img_02_l.gif b3_img_01_l.gif B3_img_02_l.gif b4_img_01_l.gif B4_img_02_l.gif b5_img_01_l.gif B5_img_02_l.gif b6_img_01_l.gif B6_img_02_l.gif b7_img_01_l.gif B7_img_02_l.gif b8_img_01_l.gif B8_img_02_l.gif 1.jpg 2.jpg 3atak.jpg 4atak.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg Trivia *Aside from Bass' appearance in Rockman Battle & Fighters and his small cameo in Mega Man 9, if the rumor turns out to be true, this game will mark his first 8-bit appearance in a numbered Mega Man game. *This is the only game in the classic Mega Man series since the western version of Mega Man 2 (aside from Mega Man: Powered Up) to feature an "easy" difficulty setting. *Roboenza, a virus that affects robots, may be a prototype of the Maverick Virus, or even the Maverick Virus itself, which is responsible for many of the conflicts in the X and Zero series. Its name seems to be a parody of the influenza virus. *The exaggerated American cover art seems to nod to the X'' series. Mega Man's armor appears to be much more bulky and he has a red gem on his helmet, similar to his successor, X. Proto Man appears to resemble Zero, as his scarf resembles Zero's hair in the art, and he carries an energy-based blade similar to the Z-Saber. Proto Man's shield in this art piece is energy-based, like the Shield Boomerang Zero uses during the ''Zero series. **This may be because the Roman numeral for the number ten is "X", thus the tribute. *Proto Man's American cover art may also be a slight homage to ProtoMan.EXE, seeing as how both have a sword on their hand and a horn on their helmet. *The Nintendo Power Magazine called the virus "Robotenza" but in the trailer of Mega Man 10 the virus was called "Roboenza" (though it might have just been mispelled, or they typed that part of the article based on straight translation before the localized translation was released). *Oddly, Capcom's official Mega Man 10 English website uses artwork from the fangame, Mega Man Unlimited. Also, both games have a Robot Master with the name "Nitro Man". *Coincidentally, Blade Man shares a name with a Robot Master from Mega Man 3 (PC). *This is the second time Roll is put in a dangerous situation; the first time was in Super Adventure Rockman, where she was close to deactivation due to electromagnetic waves. Video Mega Man 10 Trailer HAP_wAkQNlU Mega Man 10 Title theme gO5Fiz914Ek Mega Man 10 - Strike Man stage wsg8Emu2VrY References External links *Rockman 10 official site (Japanese) *Mega Man 10 official site (English) Category:Mega Man games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games